


If Spock Were An Angel

by Team_Free_Tardis_Deduction



Category: Star Trek, Supernatural
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Cosplay, Couple, Cute, Fan - Freeform, Fanboy, Fandom, Fluff, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, Kirk!Dean, M/M, Spock!Cas, Star Trek - Freeform, Starfleet, Trekkie, Trekkie!Dean, gay ships are yay ships, nerd, nerd!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Free_Tardis_Deduction/pseuds/Team_Free_Tardis_Deduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super-short, yet elongated version of my Drabble...<br/>It appears writing 100 words is a bigger effort than I originally thought.<br/>Anyway, have some Trekkie!Dean :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Spock Were An Angel

Dean had tried oh so very hard to hide it. God, he'd tried to hide it harder than his sexuality.  
But some things simply cannot stay tucked in the shadows for very long.  
Being the world's biggest Trekkie is one of them.

It was Saturday. Sam was out, said he; "Needed to give Dean some space."  
_Oh ye_ s, he thought, _very funny_.  
It wasn't Dean's fault he'd been near dying for the sequel since 2009. Who was he kidding, it was almost as good as the original series- he wasn't going to lie.  
So, when Into Darkness first flashed it's desolated covers in the video store in town, Dean shifted it to number one priority.  
"Metatron can kiss my ass!" He grinned. "I'm watching me some Star Trek."  
Sam was out the door in a heartbeat.

An hour after Sam's expeditious departure, Dean found himself nuzzled into the couch of the TV room. His shoulders itched aggravatingly thanks to the golden, shimmery shirt he was wearing- but like hell he was going to take it off! The room was dimmed, the only light source being emitted from the sizzling TV screen. Dean's lap was heated pleasantly from the bowl of popcorn balanced across his lap, one arm nuzzling the pack of beers Cas had brought.  
Oh, yeah... Cas...  
"Hey, bud, you alright in there?" Dean tipped his head back, calling over the couch.  
"Fitting into this garment is a strenuous ordeal."  
Dean snorted to himself. "Well, c'mon, show us."  
There was a strangled sigh and the door to the bedroom opened, revealing a dashing Castiel- blue eyes popping thanks to the slim, blue Starfleet shirt clinging to his chest.  
Dean's eyes glistened. _He did not have a fetish_... _He did not have a fetish_...  
"Well," He breathed. "Aren't you finest Spock ever to touch base."  
"I have no idea what that is supposed to mean." Cas replied monotonously, fingers tugging nervously at the hem of his shirt.  
Dean laughed and shuffled over on the seat, creating a space for Cas. "Just get your feathery ass over here and let me educate you."  
Castiel shuffled forward, rolling his eyes. The silky fabric of his shirt brushed up against Dean's as he sat down, causing his to giggle.  
"Sorry," He shook his head. "It tickles."  
Cas lips flicked with a smile, his eyes drifting to the screen.  
"I love you, Spock." Dean whispered, fingers idly slipping through Cas' hair.  
"Shut up, Kirk."  
Dean tipped his head back and laughed. The opening scene enveloped the black and the two settled down together for a night filled with ships, space and final frontiers.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me at http://scribblesnsquiggles.tumblr.com


End file.
